At London/In the London race pits/Going to the backup plan/Escape/London Chase
This is how at London, in the London race pits, going to the backup plan, escape and London chase goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (Meanwhile, most of the World Grand Prix racers are putting on their tires to be prepared for the race. They have all chosen different fuels, as shown on the fuel tanks, while McQueen has an allinol fuel tank. Sally, Ramone, Flo and Red had already arrived, while Sheriff and Sarge are absent, with Lizzie and Mack having traveled to the country.) Sally Carrera: We came as soon as you called. Lightning McQueen: I called to talk to Mater and Team Equesodor. It never occurred to me that they all wouldn't be there. Ramone: Sheriff is talking to Scotland Yard right now. Flo: And Sarge is in touch with his friends in the British military. Sally Carrera: You just need to focus on the race. Lightning McQueen: I...I know but, Sally with everything going on, I'm not sure I should... (Suddenly, a horn is heard tooting, and McQueen turns to see Axlerod arrive.) Lightning McQueen: Sir Axlerod. Miles Axlerod: I'm sorry to interrupt. Lightning McQueen: No, no. It - it's all right. Miles Axlerod: I just wanted to come down here, and to personally thank you. Because after Italy, I was finished, and then you gave me one last shot. Lightning McQueen: Listen, I... Miles Axlerod: I probably shouldn't be saying this at all, but I hope you win today. You show the world that they've been wrong about allinol. Sally Carrera: Mater would want you to race. And so would Team Equesodor and Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and Starlight. Lightning McQueen: All right. For Mater. For Team Equesodor and Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and Starlight. I will do it. (The screen then shows Buckingham Palace, before Axlerod with Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Wheeliam, Pincess Celestia and her sister and niece stand to watch, as the Queen waves a white flag, before the red lights at the pit straight turn on and change to the green lights, as the third version of the World Grand Prix theme music plays. Francesco gets in front of McQueen as they come towards Buckingham Palace along The Mall, followed by Camino, Hamilton, Schnell, Gordon, Gearsley, Veloso, Todoroki, ÇaRoule and Clutchgoneski. Meanwhile, Professor Z, J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Victor Hugo and Vladimir Trunkov are watching from inside a glass-fronted building beside the start/finish line. The racers all go around the Victoria Memorial, then continue through the streets of London, before going through the different arches of Admiralty Arch. As the screen skips to the racers going around a bend, McQueen has got in front of Francesco, while Hamilton has overtaken Camino, Gearsley ahead of Gordon, and Todoroki ahead of Veloso, and they all head towards Westminster Bridge, where Grem spots McQueen from inside Big Ben. The clock reads around 3:09 p.m.) Grem: Here he comes. (Mater and Team Equesodor all watch helplessly as the racers come onto the bridge, before Grem aims the EMP generator at McQueen, and pushes the lever up to 100% power, which is enough power to kill a person using allinol.) Fluttershy: (covering her eyes) Oh, I can't look! James: (shuts his eyes) I can't look! (Mater looks down miserably and Henry and the others comfort him by putting their hands, paws and hoofs on his front bodywork as the generator gets up to full power, but when it does, McQueen does not explode, and continues around the corner.) Thomas: Huh? Why isn't he killed? Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon: (sighs of relief) Mane Six (sans Twilight Sparkle): (sighs of relief) Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened. Professor Zündapp: (through the radio) What happened?! Grem: I don't know, Professor. Professor Zündapp: (continues talking as Acer and Grem argue) Acer: What did you do? Grem: I didn't do nothing! Ssh, I'm talking to the Professor. Uh, what's that, Professor Z? Acer: You broke it! Grem: Quiet! Professor Zündapp: (through the radio) ...go to the back-up plan! Grem: I understand, sir. Yes. Acer: What did he say? Grem: We go to the back-up plan. Mater and Team Equesodor: Back-up plan? Thomas: What back-up plan? Grem: We snuck a bomb in McQueen's pit. Acer: The next time he makes a stop, instead of saying "ka-chow", he's gonna go "ka-boom"! (laughs along with Grem) Grem: (as Mater feels angered) Don't feel bad, tow truck. You couldn't have saved them. Acer: Oh, wait, you could have! (laughs along with Grem) (The screen then shows that all of the angered Team Equesodor, because of their love for McQueen) Sunset Shimmer: You went through all this jus to kill McQueen and I have been bad too before and we would never do this kind of thing to them! Hiro: The closest thing we've ever done to them is be friends! Scootaloo: (as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look angry, too) You lemons will pay for this! Starlight Glimmer: You won't get away with this! Mater: Dad-gum lemons! Computer: Request acknowledged. (gets the gatling guns out of Mater, but the ropes are in the way, and the guns do not shoot) Grem: (chuckles) What? You didn't think we'd take your bullets? (Grem and Acer continue cackling as Mater then notices that the ropes have been slightly cut. He smiles, then immediately seals his mouth so to make sure Grem and Acer do not see what is happening. He even has his buck teeth hidden.) Acer: That's right! You got nothing! (laughs along with Grem) Grem: Who's the lemon now, huh? (laughs along with Acer as they leave) Finn McMissile: Nice try, Mater. Mater: Dad-gum... Dad-gum... Dad-gum. (repeats "Dad-gum" continuously) Computer: Request... Request... Request... Request... (Then all of the ropes get completely cut, causing Mater to fall towards the gears.) Holley Shiftwell and Team Equesodor: Mater! Mater: Whoa! (Luckily, he lands astride the gears and hurries across onto the gantry.) Discord: This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan of our own escape. Trixie: What kind of plan?! We have no magic, and it's not like the big brains of someponies are gonna save us! Sci-Twi: Well, if Mater can really find a way to escape, then we can too! Twilight Sparkle: Well, that now that we still have our magic, I can just get the keys with my magic, now that we got it all back somehow. (With her head out of the cage, Twilight uses her magic to get the keys to open the cage) Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking! (The team then make their way to safety by Twilight and Starlight using their spells to get everyone out of the cage and onto the gantry next to Mater. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly out. Thomas transforms and grabs his friends and flies them out. However, Finn and Holley are still tied to the gears.) Mater: (to Finn and Holley) I got to get y'all out of there! Finn McMissile: There's no time! McQueen needs your help, Mater. Mater: But I can't! I'm just a tow truck! Finn McMissile: It's up to you. Go to the pits and get everyone out. You can do that. Mater: What about you guys? Thomas: We can't just leave you here to die! Finn McMissile: We'll be OK. Holley Shiftwell: Go and get some more dents, Mater. Percy: You're right. We have no time to lose! (With no other choice, Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor rush off and out of the Great Elizabeth Tower onto the streets.) Starlight Glimmer: We're coming, Lightning! Holley Shiftwell: So, we'll be OK? Really? Finn McMissile: They wouldn't have left if I'd told them the truth. (the gear suddenly moves) Argh! Being killed by a clock. (chuckles) Gives a whole new meaning to "Your time has come." Holley Shiftwell: Time? That's it! (notices an electric motor controlling the axle, and moves her front left tire past some of the ropes to shoot her electroshock device at it, but it fails to reach) Finn McMissile: What are you doing? Holley Shiftwell: Trying to turn back time. (uses her electroshock device again, but it misses (Then the gear moves again, causing the thread of the screw to start pushing down on Finn and Holley.) Finn McMissile: (as the gear moves) Argh! Holley Shiftwell: (as the screw thread hits their roofs) Oof! If I can just reverse the polarity. (shoots her electroshock device again, and this time, it connects, zapping the motor, which makes the gears go in reverse and quicker) Finn McMissile: Good job! Quick thinking, Holley! (As the gears move backwards, the camera changes shot to show Great Elizabeth Tower's clock face with its hands moving backwards. Meanwhile, while Team Equesodor are right by side, Mater is struggling to drive along the streets of London with oncoming traffic, not realizing that he is driving on the wrong side of the road in the United Kingdom.) Mater: What's everybody on the wrong side of the road for? Twilight Sparkle: Mater, we're driving on the left side of the road in this country, not the right! Thomas: How come you don't realize this? Rainbow Dash: (panting) Come on! If we hurry, we can get there before the bomb even explodes in the pit! Pinkie Pie: Maybe we still have a chance. Applejack: I'm pretty sure that you're right. Rainbow Dash: I still can't believe they planted a bomb in the pit! Fluttershy: I just hope it doesn't end up being an awful mess and a big explosion. (The camera then shows Finn and Holley, before they then notice another gear on the other side which is about to crush them.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, no! Finn McMissile: Drive! Burn rubber! (They both drive forwards, making a gap big enough for the gear to go between and cut through the ropes, and they both land on opposite gantries.) Finn McMissile: We've got to get to the course. Calculate the fastest way to... (Then Holley retracts wings from her sides and rear deck.) Holley Shiftwell: Done! Finn McMissile: Oh. Miss Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell: They're standard issue now. Finn McMissile: You kids get all the good hardware. (As they prepare to leave, they then notice an air filter with a note saying, "If lost, return to Mater.") Holley Shiftwell: Oh, no, that's Mater's. Finn McMissile: I knew his escape was too easy. And so was Team Equesodor's. (Using her retractable wings and flight afterburners, Holley flies out of a flip-up panel in the clock face, while Finn drives out through the tower's main entrance and onto the streets. During this, the clock's hands had already stopped at 2:56 p.m. Meanwhile, Mater and Team Equesodor head towards the racetrack, and drive through a railing, as a couple of police officers notice.) Police officer: Come back here! Stop! (Then the camera shows the start/finish straight, as Miguel and Carla are side-by-side, while Lewis is behind them. Mater and Team Equesodor then rush down the pit lane to McQueen's pit stall, as all the other pit crews watch them pass.) Luigi: Mater? Team Equesodor? Mater: Everybody, get out! Get out now! Y'all got to get out of the pits! Thomas: This is an emergency! Mater: (notices the other Radiator Springs residents) Hey, what are you guys doing here? Sally Carrera: We're here because of you, Mater. And all of you, too. Flo: Is everything OK? Thomas: No, no! Mater: No, everything's not OK! There's a bomb in here! Y'all got to get out! Now! Hiro: That's right! We are in danger! Sally Carrera: A bomb?! Fillmore: A bomb?! Sci-Twi: Yes, a bomb! (Suddenly, Mater's communicator buzzes.) Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Mater! Team Equesodor! Mater: Finn! You're OK! Finn McMissile: Listen to me! Mater, the bomb is on you! They knew you'd all try to help McQueen. When we were knocked out, they planted it in your air filter! (Mater then snorts, causing his air filter cover to come off and reveal the bomb inside, with digital text saying "Remote on".) Mater: (looks towards the allinol fuel tank) Uh-oh. Lightning McQueen: (coming down the pit lane) Mater! Thomas! Twilight! Sunset! Starlight! Everyone! There you all are! Mater: Stop right there! Thomas: Stop! Stop! Lightning McQueen: Oh, man, I've been so worried about you all. Mater: Don't come any closer! Raul: Go back! Go back! Lightning McQueen: Are you all OK? (While the team try not to get McQueen too close to them, Professor Z is about to press the detonate button on the remote.) Mater: No, I'm not OK! Stay away from me! (reverses out of the pit lane) Thomas: Go away! (follows Mater along with Percy and James) Sunset Shimmer: McQueen, are you crazy?! (follows after Mater) Victor: You're putting us in danger, my friend! Lightning McQueen: No, wait! Wait! Brent Musburger: Hold everything! A tow truck has just raced onto the track, and he's driving backwards! And a little blue tank engine and his friends are following him! (Professor Z then hesitates, upon seeing this on the television.) Lightning McQueen: Mater, guys, wait! (drives after them, while the others and the rest of the team watch) Rheneas No, Lightning! You don't understand! David Hobbs: Normally an emergency vehicle on the track means there's been an accident. Brent Musburger: Wait, wait! Lightning McQueen is chasing them! Lightning McQueen: Mater, Thomas, guys, wait! Thomas: No, McQueen, you don't understand! Mater: Stay back! If you get close to me, you're going to get hurt real bad! (drives around the Victoria Memorial) Lightning McQueen: I know I made you feel that way before, but none of that matters! Because we're best friends! (The spectators, as well as the Queen, Prince Wheeliam, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance all watch frowningly as McQueen tries to reason with Mater.) Brent Musburger: And McQueen seems to be having a conversation with the tow truck. Darrell Waltrip: I don't know who that truck is, Brent, but I'll tell you what, he's got to be the world's best backwards driver. Professor Zündapp: (chuckles and moves his tire slowly towards the detonate button) James: (to himself) Surely Darrell must know Mater back at a race some years ago. Mater: (turning around so to drive forwards) McQueen, you don't get it! I'm the bomb! Lightning McQueen: Yes, Mater! You are the bomb! That's what I'm trying to say here! You've always been the bomb and you'll always be the bomb. Thomas: (to himself) Stupid double meanings! Mater: Stay away! Lightning McQueen: No! Never! (goes even faster) Professor Zündapp: Almost there. Lightning McQueen: I'm not letting you all get away again! (grabs onto Mater's hook) Mater: Got to keep away from McQueen! Computer: Request acknowledged. (makes rockets pop out of Mater's rear deck) Lightning McQueen: Oh, my gosh! (Thomas, James, Percy and the vehicle members then have hooks pop out their fronts and hook onto Mater. The rockets then activate, and McQueen ducks as the flames shoot out, making Mater go even faster. Professor Z then presses the detonate button, but the remote makes bleeping noises and says "Out of range". Professor Z then looks up to see on the television that Mater is going too fast for the remote to get into range with the bomb. Groaning, Professor Z repeatedly presses the button very quickly by millisecond. Mater then passes Francesco, who gets freaked out at what he sees.) Mater: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Francesco Bernoulli: What is happening?! It's a bad dream! (Mater then drives through the barrier at the following curve and off the racetrack, as spectators get out of the way.) Brent Musburger: And Lightning McQueen just blasted away, hooked to the now rocket-propelled tow truck, who is also pulling the other vehicles with him. (While Brent is talking, Team McQueen and the rest of Team Equesodor see what has happened on the TV, as Mater, McQueen, Thomas, James and the others rush along the streets and through the traffic at a tremendous speed.) Professor Zündapp: (still repeatedly pressing the detonate button) Gargh! (grunts, then groans as he gives up, then sees Holley hovering in front of him) Huh? (sees Holley popping out her guns) AAGH! (turns around and breaks through the plate glass window, landing on top of a Globie inflatable display, before fleeing) J. Curby Gremlin: The Professor's on the run! Tubbs Pacer: Someone's gotta get McQueen! Vladimir Trunkov: Gah! Get McQueen! Finn McMissile: Holley, I'll get Zündapp. You help Mater. Holley Shiftwell: Got it! Francesco Bernoulli: (as Holley flies past him) WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?! (The screen then shows Professor Z as he rushes through the streets, almost causing a taxi driver and bus driver to collide into each other. Professor Z is then rushing along the South Bank on the riverside pathway and under Tower Bridge, where he finds Tony Trihull, the battleship, at the other side on the River Thames.) Tony Trihull: Hurry, Professor! (Just then, Finn jumps off the bridge and onto the pathway, shooting his grappling hooks at Professor Z.) Professor Zündapp: (upon being hit by the grappling hooks) Aah! Finn McMissile: (yanking Professor Z back) Argh! Do you really think I'm going to let you float away, Professor?! (But Professor Z then drags forwards, and Finn strains as he tries to hold Professor Z back, but is unable to because Professor Z is being pulled by Tony's giant magnet. Professor Z's roof rack and monocle start getting attracted by the magnet, and Finn gets his deployable machines guns out, but they get pulled off by the magnet, which also pulls Professor Z's monocle. A couple of missiles then get pulled out of Finn's left headlight and stick to the magnet, then Tony prepares to shoot missiles at Finn. Meanwhile, Mater is still rushing through the streets with Thomas, and McQueen holding onto him.) Mater, Thomas, Starlight and the rest of Team Equesodor: McQueen, let go! Lightning McQueen: Never! Henchman: (sees them going past, then talks through the radio to Grem and Acer) Hey, they're coming your way. Grem: Let's go! Acer: (cackles) (Both Grem and Acer make a U-turn. Meanwhile, Tony is pointing the laser from his missile launcher at Finn, and shoots two missiles at him one-by-one, but Finn dodges them.) Professor Zündapp: Give it up, McMissile!! (A few seconds later, Finn deploys a big number of small explosives, which all get pulled onto the magnet. Tony then looks at the magnet, and gets shocked as he sees the explosives flashing their lights and bleeping rapidly. The camera quickly changes shot to above the buildings as an explosion occurs, with water shooting up into the air. Holley then catches up to Mater, McQueen, Thomas and the others while in flight mode.) Holley Shiftwell: Mater, stop! Mater: No way! You could get hurt! Holley Shiftwell: (gasps as she sees Grem and Acer up in the distance with their guns deployed) Oh, no. (Mater, McQueen, Thomas and the others continue speeding through the streets, dodging the traffic ahead of them. As Grem and Acer close in on them, Holley comes down in front of them, causing them to slam into her and go up in the air.) Grem and Acer: Aaaaahhh! (They then crash into the Ye Turn Left Inn, where they knock down all of the tables, and spill drinks over the customers, who all get angered, and snarl as they surround Grem and Acer, and the camera moves outside the pub as the customers all attack Grem and Acer, who are both heard groaning.) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1